


happy birthday red

by Sargentinvaderbrony



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ahegao, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Koujaku, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Full, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentinvaderbrony/pseuds/Sargentinvaderbrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's koujakus birthday and aoba decided to take koujaku out after work while mink gets him his birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. happy birthday hippo

"Happy birthday koujaku you hippo." aoba said as he took him to the black needle as a birthday treat for drinks after he got out of work cutting people's hair "thanks aoba I needed it even though some of the ladies got me a gift and took me out to lunch too during my break." koujaku said "heh ladies hippo even though it's your birthday today they do have the rights to spoil you alot." "well yeah I told them they didn't have to take me out to lunch but they said they wanted to." he said as He smokes a cigarette. after they made it to the black needle and got in Mizuki got the drinks out of the bag "hey koujaku happy birthday and now since it's your birthday you get a special birthday discount on tattoos and drinks but water is free and speaking of drinks I seen this video on birthday drinks I wanna make you" Mizuki said as he grabs a cup rimmed with sprinkles and frosting "ahh thanks Mizuki can't wait to try it out even though mink wouldn't let make drinks from that bartender video" koujaku said as he sat down while he message mink about the birthday drink but hasn't replied back as he sighs "and speaking of mink he hasn't answered me yet the only time he messaged me was when I left and he said he'll be gone for a while but will be back for drinks that basturd" he mumbled sighing because he hasn't even stopped by to say happy birthday to him "well he's probably getting you something for your birthday or something" aoba said comforting his childhood friend "don't worry he has a surprise for you sad slump you can't be sad on your birthday" "yeah probably but I'll try to forget it by being mizukis guinea pig on those drinks from that bartender video" koujaku said as Mizuki brought over the whipped cream alcohol treat "this one from his video is called birthday cake bomb you will love this one I kept making more of his drinks and they turned out so good I'm thinking about having his drinks on my menu" he said as he lite the candle on the drink "well happy birthday koujaku" after koujaku blew out the candle he took a sip out of the drink "wow Mizuki it's so good you even crumble up the cake too" he said as he kept on sipping on the drink "I know I even baked a cake but didn't add the frosting so I crumbled it up a little before I threw it in the blender" Mizuki said as he sat by aoba "well do you got anymore drinks from the video?" Aoba asked "well I know the shark attack fire pit jungle juice blow job shots gummies including seasonal drinks will come out soon now it will be fall and Halloween season is coming up I'm thinking about witches brew or Draculas blood or better yet zombie brain shots" Mizuki kept going on about more of the drinks as aoba kept on listening, after koujaku is done with his birthday blow out drink he used his finger to scoop the glass rimmed frosting and sprinkles and licked it "hey Mizuki do you got some drinks available?" Koujaku asked "well yeah I got shots but if you want dry ice too bad cause I don't have any cause of the prices of the dry ice like fuck to expensive only on Halloween but I'll let you have sone more drinks now that it's your birthday" Mizuki said as he gets up and takes the cup to wash it "cool I'll try the shark attack and 4/20 shots along with the aquarium drink with the gummy fishes" koujaku said reading the menu "sure thing birthday boy" Mizuki said as he got a fish bowl and got started on the drink while aoba sighs "you really wanna get drunk on your birthday koujaku really?" Aoba asked "come on Mizuki got new drinks from that bartender guy video I always wanted to try it" koujaku said drinking his water "fine its your birthday do whatever you want birthday boy just don't get way too drunk" aoba said as he drank the sunset paradise drink along with water. after Mizuki made him drinks he drank the shots and the fishbowl drink but starting to get drunk so he asked for the blow job shots and the pretty mermaid drink "umm koujaku... I think that's enough drinks for now" aoba said worrying for his drunken friend b-but.. aobbbbbaaaa it's..never..too much for th..this guinea..p..pig" koujaku whined "umm yeah I'll be right back" aoba said as he gets up to go to the bathroom. When he made it to the bathroom he stayed in the stalls to call mink waiting for him to answer while it's ringing "come on...answer me already" after two minutes later he finally answered " what is aoba" mink said as he finally picks up his call "umm..mink koujaku is drunk from mizukis new drinks from the bartender video" aoba said a little worried "so would you mind coming over to the black needle getting him I gave him him water cause it's free on his birthday" Aoba asked as mink sighs "well I'm not far away so I should be their soon to pick him up I got him something he will like" mink said as he hung up. After aoba washed his hands to pretend he went to the bathroom and got out koujaku head was down from all the drinks as he giggles a little "koujaku did you got another drink while I went to the bathroom?" "Shhhhh keep it a secret aoba...I didddd" koujaku said giggling "that's it mink is on his way to get you so enjoy while it last" aoba said as he looks at mizuki "what I try to tell him no but he said it's his birthday so um...yeah..look I'm sorry it's his birthday and he wanted to try out the drink" "and how many did he had?" aoba asked with his eyebrows up "umm...well he had like what 3 or 6" Mizuki answered "okay that's it I'm taking him outside and wait for mink I'm so so sorry mizuki" aoba said as he got his drunk friend "it's fine aoba it was my fault for making drinks from the majestic bartender video because I want to try out something different for my customers but take care and I'll see you again even though sei warned me about it so next time I'll listen to your brother" Mizuki said as aoba walked koujaku out the door to wait for mink.


	2. a drunken walk home

"Mmmiiiiiinnnnnnkkkkkk" koujaku said whining like a drunk child "I love yoooouuuu" koujaku was on minks back while he takes him to his house he kept repeating I love you and I'm drunk "I know red I know your drunk and I love you too now stop repeating it already god I should have been their to stop you but aoba had to let you" mink said in annoyance as he carried a drunk koujaku "but still I got you something for your birthday so hang in their" "awwwwwwww minky you shouldn't have...my fucking fuck you got me something is it another birthday cake bomb" koujaku said as he laughed and excited like a kid "come on take me take me come hurry the fuck up I wanna see it" mink sighs "okay just hold on God your making yourself look like a fool because of aoba and Mizukis stupid new drink from that majestic bartender person" mink said grunting a little, the walk home was chaotic for mink koujaku said he loves him and he's drunk again but this time cussing up a storm people were looking at them angry parents covering their childrens ears so they wont hear koujakus mouth people telling koujaku to watch his mouth even though he said for them to fuck off while mink kept on sighing and annoyed thanking the gods he's almost to koujakus house. After they made it to koujakus house he puts him down put held his hand so he won't run off cussing people out after he got into an argument with an angry mother because he kept cussing around her children and her baby and got sick of it he even almost got into a fight with the mothers husband "what the fuck let go of my hand i..I won't run off minky.." "look red I'm not letting you leave my sight and second your not going to get arrested on your birthday so come in the house and enjoy your present and for the love of god stop calling me minky way more annoying" mink said as he opens the door to koujakus house.


	3. a birthday present

After they were in koujakus house mink lead him to his bedroom for his surprise. After they got upstairs to his bed room a present was wrapped up "awwwwwwww minky you got me cake vodka you shouldn't have" koujaku said as he sat on the bed and opened it "what it's too light for vodka and second no more drinks and quit calling me minky" mink said in annoyance "it could be a shot glass with some drink...in..it" koujaku said as he started opening it and open the lid along with the wrapping paper showing a black and red sling night gown lingerie and satin pantie as he blushed "w..what the fuck is this...th..this isn't vodka" koujaku said examining the lingerie as mink comes over and kissed him "do you like it I picked it out for you for your birthday", koujaku still examined the lingerie he smirked and kissed him "how about you wait outside until I call for you" koujaku said whispering in his ears and nibbling on his ear and licking it mink did as he was told as he gets up blushing as he closed the door and went downstairs smoking his pipe waiting for koujaku to get ready, after he waited for mink to close the door he takes off his Obi and kimono letting it drop to the ground as he sets the kimono and Obi in his closet nicely while he takes off his accessories and his pants and boots along with his underwear, after he did that he puts on the sling night gown and the satin panties. After he was done doing his hair he put it in a bun and added a hair accessorie in his bun he climbed onto bed calling for mink, after mink heard him he takes out his pipe and went upstiars to his room and opens the door, as he opens the door his face went red "shit...red" he stutters and blushes as he sees koujaku wearing the outfit acting cute "mm like what you see" koujaku asked as he spread his legs "or your dying to fuck me hard cause that's what I want for my birthday is for you to fuck me really really hard until I break" he said licking his lips seductively as mink climbed onto the bed and held him looking at him "if that's what you want for your birthday then you got it" he said as he kissed him, koujaku kissed back but kissed him deeply and roughly as mink kissed back moving his tounge around inside koujakus mouth as he moved his tounge around his inside his mouth and on his tounge while the sweet smell of cinnamon hits him as he is desperate for his touch as koujaku took off his jacket and shirt as he started to kiss on his neck and licked his abs while mink sat their and watched him as his pants get really tight, while koujaku licks his abs he touched his trapped dick as he unbuttoned his pants and took it off as he moves over to his hard dick as he smirks and licks the slit of his cock while mink gripped on his hair as koujaku moaned loving the feeling of his hair pulled as koujaku started to suck his dick bobbing his head up and down moaning softly while mink watches him groaning as koujaku sucks him off as he bobs his head a little faster sucking harder including licking his cock, mink feel like he was close as he gripped on his head harder "r..red..fuck red" he moaned out as koujaku sucked him harder while he bobs his head more faster as he can tell he's about to cum so koujaku opened his mouth and licks him "come on..cum on me please cum on me" koujaku begged mink gripped on his head as he came on koujaku causing him to moan at the feeling of cum all over him, after koujaku is covered up mink grabs him and threw him on the bed as he kisses him more deeply and roughly as koujaku kissed back until he needed to breath while mink grinds on him letting him feel how hard he is while koujaku grinds against him "aww are you hard already again...mmm put it in me please.." koujaku begged "well now that you asked and it's your birthday" mink said as he pushed his dick inside koujakus hole causing koujaku to moan out and tighten around him "damn so tight red..so..tight" he groaned as he started to thrust into him as koujaku moaned out loud in pleasure "ahhh mink yes fuck me fuck me hard" koujaku moaned out loudly as mink started to fuck him hard as koujaku moaned out with his tounge sticking out enjoying it "some one is really horny yet your drunk on your birthday" mink kept on pounding into koujaku harder faster while koujaku moans out loudly "ooooohhhhhh ahhhh yes right their right their your big huge cock is hitting it riggghhhtttt thhheeeiirrrrr" he moaned out louder "oh you mean this sweet spot right their" mink said as he started ramming him harder as koujaku moaned out in pleasure as he started fucking him harder "yes yes..right their right their ooohhhhh...so ahhhhhh give it to me right there ahhhhhh ahhhhh...y..eess" koujaku moaned out louder as mink kept on pounding him Harder as he feels close "fuck red your really horny and yet I'm about to cum" he said as he kept pounding him and grunting "pleassssseee cum in me...please I want you to fill me up until I'm very full pllleeaaasseeee I'm about to cuuuuuuummmmmmm" koujaku moaned put as he's about to cum, mink pounds into him one last time as he came hard inside of koujaku as koujaku moans out as he came on his stomach and on minks abs. After koujaku caught his breath mink slowly pulls himself out as koujaku moaned a little feeling cum drip out of him "are you broken or better yet are you full?" Mink asked as he kissed koujaku and pets him "no I'm not done yet and I'm halfway from full" koujaku said as he straddles on to him kissing mink deeply as mink kissed back roughly while mink grabbed koujakus ass while koujaku kept on kissing him roughly and straddles onto minks erection "aww is someone hard again" koujaku asked "don't worry I'll handle it so you can fill me up" koujaku said as koujaku grabs minks cock and slowly goes deep inside him while he moans while mink grits his teeth the feeling of getting his cock squeezed inside him "shit....red" mink moans out as koujaku is in all the way tightening around mink as he started to drop his hips moaning "ahhhh yeah...ohhhhh" koujaku said as he started to bounce on his dick as mink slams him again causing koujaku to moan out in pleasure bouncing harder and faster and more deeper "ahhhh mink yes yes ahhhh" koujaku moans out loudly sticking out his tounge moaning out more "yes yesss your cock Is filling me up again I wanna ride you backwards so I can be filled up more" koujaku moans as he keeps on bouncing on his dick harder and more faster "mm..yes..God red so tight again I guess you ahh...are hitting your own shit...spot...you can get full all you want because it's your...shit...birthday" mink said as he kept slamming him while koujaku bounced on his dick moaning more loudly "ahhhh yesss yesss your so..big....so ooohhhh huge that your ahhh...ruining me and filling me...oh yeah uuuupp" he moans as he bounced him harder and faster as he breaths heavily as mink slams him harder feeling like he's about to cum once again "fuck red...your...m..more hornier when..your drunk..shit I hope your gonna be...full soon cause I'm about to cum inside you again" he said as he grunts and slams into him one last time as he came hard inside him again as koujaku feels close as he bounced into him one last time and came again, koujaku collapse onto mink as mink holds him "all done red, is the birthday boy full?" mink asked smirking as he kissed koujakus sweaty forehead as koujaku slowly gets off of him feeling once again more cum drip out of him "please more..I want more...you promised backwards" koujaku whimpers as he turns around as he sat on his dick grinds into him teasing him as mink watches as he grinds into him While koujaku smirks as he teases mink some more "...ride it birthday boy..." mink said he grabs koujakus hips and placed him on his dick as koujaku moans out in pleasure once again as he rides him once again moaning out loudly "ahhhhh...haaaaaa.....yessssss....." koujaku moans as he bounced him backwards "are you getting more turned on by my fat jiggly ass haaaaa...riding you" koujaku said as he bounced on minks dick harder and more faster as he tightens around him once again as mink kept on bouncing into him backwards as mink grips into his hips slamming into him as koujaku moans more louder enjoying it once again while mink grits his teeth moaning as mink enjoys his jiggly ass riding his dick "d..damn red..suck a big ass you got..ridding my dick" mink said as he slams him more causing koujaku to koan more louder causing him to bounce harder and faster "ahhhhh minnnkkk yeeeesss...yeeessss..ooohhhh....you like my fat jiggly ass riding you cause your filling me up more...I'm gonnnnnaaaaaa brrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk" koujaku moans way louder as he's about to cum as mink grits his teeth "come in red..cum...ah...cum so I can fill you up" mink grunted as he came harder inside koujaku as koujaku moans loudly as he bounced into him one last time Cummings onto him and on minks leg, after they caught their breaths and koujaku pulling himself out and feeling cum dripping out of him he collapse onto mink as mink holds him "are full now birthday boy, did you enjoy your gift?" Mink asked as he pets koujaku "y..yes...I'm full...I'm very full..so..full" koujaku said as he soon passes put feeling exhaustion hit him. The next morning koujaku wakes up feeling sore still and has a hung over "ow stupid jack ass pounding my head with his stupid hammer" koujaku said as he grumbled feeling his head was pounding as he gets up to take some medicine to get rid of the hang over, afterwards he went back to bed calling kou telling him he can't make it to work today because of his hangover and he is sore. After he called kou he passed out for bit regretting drinking Mizukis drink he made on his birthday . "Oi red get up" mink said as he slowly shook koujaku as he wakes up "okay I'm awake what is it?" He asked as he still is hung over noticing two cups by his drawers next to his bed "wait you got me coffee and tea?" Koujaku asked as he takes the black coffee, "well I didn't know which one to pick so I got you both I know their good for hangovers so yeah" mink said as he smokes his pipe as koujaku drank the coffee "well..thanks I needed so now I can stop that asshole in my head pounding me with his jack hammer" koujaku said as he drinks his coffee and is feeling sore but he took some medicine so it should stop the soreness anytime soon "oh yeah red and one more thing your grounded" mink said as he smokes his pipe once again "wait what grounded for what?" Koujaku said as he almost spat out his tea "for drinking and be a fool on your birthday so for that you can't hang out with aoba today because you have a hang over and because he let you drink it's only for today just don't have him call me again getting your drunken ass" he said as he kissed koujaku as he blushed "w..well okay..sorry though" koujaku said blushing a little "well..now that I am grounded a day after my birthday and I'm hung over can you spend some time with me?" koujaku asked "sure why not" mink said as he hugs him for a second and went downstairs and got two slices of cake for him and koujaku as he gives him a slice of cake as koujaku kissed him "you asshole" he said smirking as he ate his cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I watched too much tipsy bartender videos so that's how I got the name of the drinks and there is an actual blow job drink XD


End file.
